Sucked into Marvel's Ultimate Spider-man
by VenaHope
Summary: A young girl find herself in the past of her favorite cartoon. Only it's not just ANY time, it's 1890. As she comes face to face with certain famous and feared vampire. I believe the world knows him as, Dracula? In other words, she's in it deep.
1. Chapter 1 I hate the 1890s

I have you ever said you could do something, and it happened? Then realized, you're screwed. That would be me. Here's how it all happened. Enjoy.

"Vanessa darling, come down here please! Vanessa? Are you awake dear?" Called some British woman's voice from downstairs. Wait.

Someone random British woman in MY house?! Ah, it's happening! The British are coming! I repeat the British are coming! The bloody Brits are invading! what's next? Daleks? I don't want to be exterminate

 **So you might be wondering, what the hell is going on? Well, dear Vanessa has fallen back in time. To a fictional world. In 1890. Guess which one it is.**

I jumped out of bed and realized... I was in a grandma outfit! I looked around the room and noticed, there was something off, it looked like a girls bedroom from, Victorian era... oh shit! forget Daleks I've got full on time-traveler!

"Oh shit!" I realized, I had a British accent! I ran over to the window and looked out, to a busy street of new England, London during the 1800s.

Ok first, how did I get to London? Second, why London? Third, why this era? I was having a panic attack while looking through my wardrobe to find several dresses.

I chose a red one, with black lace. I brushed my hair, quickly braiding it and clipping up like Elsa's. Only with black blue hair. I walked downstairs, and into a, well, Victorian welcome hall.

A woman came over smiling. "Vanessa, I have good news! Jonathan is returning home today!" she said. Um, Ok? Person I don't know.

However I just smiled. "That's wonderful." I said. "um, Mrs.?" She smiled and luckily cut me Off. "Vanessa, how many times have I told you? Call me Mina." I froze at those words.

Now it all made sense.

Don't follow?

Perhaps let me shed some light on things. I'm in 1890, I'm in London, this girl's name is Mina and she is married to a guy called Jonathan. He is returning home from a faraway land. for those of you who aren't getting it, I figured out that not only am I stuck back in time, but, I am in a different world, a Book.

Bram Stoker's Dracula.

Well, I am now going to get a lot of garlic. I mean a lot and put it everywhere. Also crosses, and Holy water. Stakes? Eh, to messy. And where would I get one at this time and era?

"Well, Mina, I'm going out to bye a crucifix, and garlic, and holy water... where should I go to get these things?" I asked about to go out the door slipping on my cloak. "Oh there should be a shop down the way that sell crosses and Holy water, but I'm not sure about garlic." she said.

"It's fine." I said opening the door. "Oh, but hurry back, Jonathan will be here soon, and it's getting dark out." said Mina.

Jonathan is back, I'm going outside, alone, at dusk, Dracula on the loose. A vampire that had been in a ship for weeks.

Well, I just hope I get my hands on a cross in time. Or I'll just spend the night at a church. I walked down the rode on my way in the direction she pointed me in. Soon enough, I came across the shop. In the shop I got eight bottles of Holy water, I got 3 cross necklaces, and two actual crosses. I also found a silver dagger, and sword. I bought all of these.

I tucked the sword under my cloak, the dagger in my sleeve, and the cross on my neck. Then I had holy water on my hands, neck, and face. I stopped at an herd store, and while they did not have Garlic, they had vervain. So I had that in my basket.

By the time I was done collecting my anti-vamp gear, it was dark. I was walking quickly on my way back, or rather the church, which ever I had to get to first.

I heard a whoosh behind me. So my grasp on my sword tightened. I walked faster. I heard it now, right behind me. I made sure on my crosses were visible.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, and held back a scream.

There before me stood Dracula.

Only, it wasn't the book's version no, no, it was...

The Marvel version.


	2. Chapter 2 Run

I gasped and pulled back out of his reach. "you look frightened my dear, are you lost?" He asked. He smiled, no, more like smirked. My grip tighten on the sword. "No, no, you startled me is all. I'm not lost." I said.

"well, then what are you doing out hear at night? The street is no place for a lady." I backed up as he advanced. If I remember correctly, this version of Dracula is one of the most dangerous. He went toe to toe with Avengers, so I have got to be careful.

"What's that?" I heard him say. I saw him looking at the hilt of my sword. "Um, it's uh, a fancy kitchen knife?" a kitchen knife? Really? He looked at me with a are-you-kidding-me, look.

Oh, well, plan B. I turned around and ran, but a cloud of mist appeared in front of me, Dracula. "You aren't going anywhere." He said.

I whipped out my sword slashing it at him as I did so. "Oh, I believe I am." I said. Ok so I do not know how to use a sword, but I do know how to use a lightsaber.

I slashed at him again, only to have my blade met with another. _W_ _here did he get a sword? Oh never mind!_

The sword clashed, and tried my best to not get my head cut off.

Suddenly Dracula disappeared.

Then I noticed, more vampires were gathering. right, time for my surprise. I had a sort of make shifted grenade. Of vervain and holy water. Also, I had garlic stink bombs like smoke, only with garlic. I pulled out one of these bombs and threw it at the horde.

It was rather effective.

However, it did pissed of there leader.

"You! Who are you, to think you can dare defy Dracula, the king of vampires!" He called.

I looked up at him. "Vanessa, the Vampire Hunter!" I called, then threw the smoke garlic bomb down, and ran, hearing hissing in my wake.

When I got back, I put garlic and vervain, and holy water everywhere.

I made Mina wear a cross necklace as well. I also realized that, in order to survive, I needed to leave. I decided to make sure Dracula, wouldn't bother the Harkers, though.

I waited for the sun to set, then went vampire hunting. I was wearing Black pants, brown boots, vervain and holy water steeped gloves, A white shirt, with a black corset top, and a long coat, leather, with a hood. My knife was in my boot, my sword on my waste, and I had grenades and smoke bombs in my coat pockets.

I also has a leather pack keeping my stuff safe on my shoulder. "Goodbye, Vanessa." said Mina. "Bye Mina." I said. I got on a horse and road off. It was night.

After several hours of riding, I reached the countryside. Suddenly, the horse I was ridding started acting crazy. "thought you could get away?" I heard someone hiss. I pulled out a smoke bomb and set it off. "Ya!" I said and the horse took off.

I only had a matter of time before they caught up with me, so I need to bye as much time as possible. It should be sunrise soon. I hope. Suddenly a force knocked me off the horse. I fell on my side and I heard something snap. _That doesn't sound good._

I realized in was my wrist. I winced as looked at hit. But then, it started healing. Until it was no longer broken. Ok, so I have a healing factor, good to know.

I looked around at the vampire surrounding me. Do these guys ever quit? I pulled out my sword. "Ok, who's first?" I asked threateningly. They attacked.


End file.
